Love Story
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Maiden Amu, has a crush on a certain young Prince. The Prince also has a crush on Maiden Amu, but there is 1 problem. The Jester, Ikuto also has a crush on Maiden Amu. Can Prince Tadase and Maiden Amu's love flourish? Or will Maiden Amu end up with Ikuto?
1. Chapter 1

**Tadamu Gurl: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I'm hoping it's going to be better then my first one!**

**Ikuto: Is this one Amuto?**

**Tadamu Gurl: Read my name Ikuto and tell me what it says**

**Ikuto: Tadamu Gurl?**

**Tadamu Gurl: Does that answer your question?**

**Ikuto: Yes...Am I in this fan fiction?**

**Tadamu Gurl: Only one way to find out. Read! **

**Amu: Do me and Tadase-kun kiss?**

**Tadamu Gurl: Not you too...does my name not say Tadamu in it? Of course you 2 kiss!**

**Amu: Okay**

**Tadamu Gurl: Anyways, I do not own the characters (sadly) all rights belong to PeachPit. Please enjoy my second fanfiction!  
><strong>

Love Story

Chapter 1

"Ran!" a young maiden named Amu yelled

"Yes?" a pink haired girl in pink stepped in the room. Maiden Amu, her sister, is very rude and sometimes strict, but Ran, and all her other sisters love her.

"Make me some cookies please,"

"But I don't know how to bake. How am I supposed to make you cookies if I can't make them?"

"It's simple. Get Su to help you," Maiden Amu got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Your going to help?" Ran asked, her eyes sparkling

"Yeah, I haven't got anything better to do," Maiden Amu took out a pan and handed it to Ran.

"First we need flour and eggs," she said digging around in a cupboard.

"How did you know that?" Ran asked looking at her older sister.

"Su," Amu replied simply. Ran just nodded and turned on the stove.

"Someone called, desu?" a girl with blonde hair wearing green poked her head through a door. When she seen that the 2 girls were baking she jumped into the room, her eyes sparkling.

"Can I help? Can I help, desu?" she asked jumping up in down in excitement. The 2 other girls burst out laughing.

"O-of c-course you c-can S-Su," Maiden Amu said in between laughs. Su gave the 2 girls a questioning look then broke into a huge grin.

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily "So, what are we making today, desu?"

"Cookies," Maiden Amu said

"Oh, desu. What type?"

"Um..." Maiden Amu thought for a bit

"Chocolate Chip!" Ran cut in, breaking the pink haired Maiden's train of thought.

"Sure, chocolate chip sounds good to me," Maiden Amu said taking an un-opened bag of chocolate chips out of a cupboard.

"How long have those been there?" Ran asked

"A couple days, why?" Maiden Amu replied

"Oh, no reason," Ran said.

Once they finished making the cookies, Su put them in the oven to bake.

"We should give some cookies to Prince Tadase," Ran suggested

"P-p-prince Tadase?" Maiden Amu stammered.

"Hai...what's wrong with that?"

"N-Nani-mo-nai..." Maiden Amu blushed. **(A/N: Nani-mo-nai means nothing in Japanese)**

"So, are you going to go, desu?" Su asked

"S-sure..." Maiden Amu said. Su smiled and carefully put half of the cookies in a basket. She gave the basket to Maiden Amu and she slowly made her way to Prince Tadase's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story

Chapter 2

"Your Majesty," the Prince's lavender haired brother, Kiseki said "You have a visitor,"

"Who is it?" the young blonde Prince, Tadase asked.

"I shall go and check. Be right back," Prince Tadase's brother replied, then walked out of the Throne Room. A minute later he came back in the Room.

"She claims she's Maiden Amu. Hinamori Amu," he said.

Tadase smiled "Bring her in please,"

"Yes, sir," Kiseki said then walked out again. A couple minutes later he came back in escorting a strawberry haired young lady wearing a black dress with a black cross clip in her hair.

"Here she is Your Majesty," Kiseki said

"Thank you Kiseki," Prince Tadase said. The Prince's brother bowed then walked away.

"Y-Your Majesty," Maiden Amu said curtsying

"What would you like Fair Maiden?" the blonde Prince asked stepping off his throne and walking towards the strawberry Maiden.

"I-I have come to give you these c-cookies," Maiden Amu stuttered holding out the basket.

"Why, thank you Milady," the Prince said taking the basket.

"Y-You're welcome Prince T-Tadase," the young Maiden said turning and began making her way out of the Throne Room.

"Maiden Amu, why leave so soon?" the Prince asked "Why don't you stay for a while?"

Maiden Amu stopped dead on her tracks and turned around "I-I can s-stay?"

"Of course! You may visit here whenever you like," the Prince winked, causing Maiden Amu to melt inside.

"E-eeto...o-okay. I-I'll stay. But only for and hour..."

"Okay," Prince Tadase said. He turned to Kiseki, who had came back into the room and was now standing beside the Prince's throne "Kiseki, go make us some tea if you please,"

"Yes, sir," Kiseki sighed and walked out of the Throne Room and into the kitchen.

"So, did you come alone Maiden Amu?" the Prince asked as they were waiting for Kiseki to come back with the tea.

"W-well, Ran came up with the idea of bringing the cookies-which by the way, I helped bake-but, y-yes I came alone.." Maiden Amu replied

"Oh, it's such a shame your sisters didn't come too..." the Prince said, but you could tell he was actually happy.

"D-did you really mean what you said before?" the Maiden asked as Kiseki came in with the tea.

"Arigatou Kiseki," the Prince said before answering Maiden Amu's question "Do you mean about how you can come anytime?"

Maiden Amu nodded "H-hai..."

"Then yes, I really did mean it," Prince Tadase said, then kissed Maiden Amu's hand. She blushed and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Story

Chapter 3

It was late by the time Maiden Amu finally left Prince Tadase's castle, and she had definitely spent more then an hour there. She was very tired so Prince Tadase insister he walk her back to her house.

"E-eeto, thanks for walking me home Prince Tadase..." she mumbled

"Anything for you Milady," the Prince replied with a smile.

"W-wow..." Maiden Amu said yawning "I-I am really tired..."

No sooner did she say that, she fell asleep. Prince Tadase smiled and picked her up Bridal Style, then carefully carried her to her house and into her room.

Her 5 sisters poked their heads through the door and giggled silently to themselves. Inside Maiden Amu's room, Prince Tadase set Maiden Amu on her bed and kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep and turned her head, but otherwise didn't wake up.

"Sleep well my future Princess," the Prince whispered gently touching the spot on the Maiden's forhead where he kissed, and rubbing it in gently before turning around.

The 5 girls watching scrambled off to their rooms and shut their doors. When Prince Tadase left Maiden Amu's room, a smile crept onto her lips. Had she felt the kiss, or had she just had a pleasent dream?

When the strawberry Maiden woke up the next morning she was really happy.

"I had the _best _dream last night!" she exclaimed

"Tell us Amu-chan," her orange haired sister in yellow, Dia said.

"Okay, well in the dream, I fell asleep while Prince Tadase was walking me home, so he picked me here bridal style, then carried me here. He layed me down into my bed and kissed my forehead!" Maiden Amu explained excitedly. The 5 girls giggled and smiled.

"That wasn't a-" Ran began but got her foor stepped on by Miki.

"What Ran?"

"Th-that must've been a pleasent dream..."

"Yes. It was. I wish it was real though,"

"It was more real then you think," Ran muttered

"Nani?" Maiden asked

"N-nande-mo-nai..." Ran replied

"Was there any diolouge in your dream, desu?" Su asked

"I think so," the Maiden replied

"Can you remember it, desu?"

"I'll try," Maiden Amu thought back to the dream she had. "I think he said 'Sleep well my future Princess' but it's hard to remember..."

"Yep, definetely not a dream," Ran muttered softly

"Eh? Ran, did you say something?"

"N-no, nothing. Nothing at all.."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Story

Chapter 4

When the mail came, Ami, Maiden Amu's youngest sister got it.

"Onee-chan! There's a letter here for you!" she called out

"Why do you still call me 'Onee-chan'? And give the letter to me please," the Maiden replied walking into the room. Ami gave her the letter and she read the address. When she read it, she put her hand over her mouth, covering a gasp.

"I-It's for Prince Tadase!" she squealed causing the rest of her sisters to run in. She skimmed in quickly in her head then read it out loud.

" '_Dear Maiden Amu, how are you? Did you have a good sleep? If you like you can come over again today. Write back if you're going to come. I'll be waiting for your reply. Love, Prince Tadase.'_ "

"Wow! He said '_Love_ Prince Tadase'!" Ran exclaimed giggling like a school girl. Maiden Amu managed to read the letter one more time in her head before Ran snatched it from her.

"Hey! Ran, give it back!" the Maiden yelled

"No! I want to read it!" Ran replied and ran into her room only letting her 4 other sisters in.

"Guys! Come look at this!" Ran exclaimed. Su, Miki, Dia, and Ami all crowded around Ran to see what she was talking about.

Surely enough, when they looked closely, there was something written in fine print

" '_PS: I want you to be my Princess. PPS: If Maiden Amu's sisters are reading this, please do not tell her. I do not even know why I wrote this._' " Ami read out loud in a hushed voice so Maiden Amu wouldn't hear.

"Wow...Tadase-I mean Prince Tadase likes Amu-chan," Miki whispered

"Not only that, he also wants her to be his Princess!" Ran squealed. Maiden Amu, who had he ear pressed to the door heard the last part.

"What? A Princess? Who?" she asked through the closed door.

"Um..." Ran began

"W-we're watching a movie, desu!" Su finished for Ran. Ran sighed in relief.

"Okay, whatever. Can I have the letter back now?" Maiden Amu asked

"Yeah, sure," Ami said but before she unlocked the door she ripped the bottom of the letter and carefully replaced it with a blank piece of paper. Su let Maiden Amu in and she swiftly took the letter back to reply to Prince Tadase.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story

Chapter 5

Maiden Amu wrote the letter back to Prince Tadase saying she would love to come over again and she'd come at 1:45, and saying she had and wonderful sleep and that she was great. She read it over quickly in her head to check if it sounded corny or not.

_Dear Prince Tadase,_

_I am good, in fact I am wonderful. _

_I had a very pleasent sleep too._

_Also, I would love to come to your castle again today._

_I'll be there at around 1:45._

_Your friend,_

_Maiden Amu_

She went to his castle, put the note on the ground in front of the large door, then knocked and walked away. When she heard the door creak she ran toward a near by tree and hid. From behind the tree she seen the Prince's brother look around, then when he seen no one there, looked down. He picked up the letter and walked back inside.

"Okay, now that I know he's going to get it I'll leave," the Maiden said. Just then the Jester, Ikuto popped his head out of a tree.

"Hey there Amu," he said

"That's _Maiden _Amu to you Mr. Kitty Cat," Maiden Amu said with a snicker.

"Don't call me that! I know I have cat ears and a tail but I am _not _a cat!"

"Like _I _care," the Maiden scoffed "Now, if you don't mind I have to get ready,"

With that she stomped away grumbling about how cat boy would probably stalk her.

"I hate the God damned cat!" she mumbled walking into her house.

"Did you give him the letter?" Miki asked taking Maiden Amu's jacket and getting her a chair

"Thank you," the older strawberry haired sister said "Yes, I did give it to him...well kind of,"

"Kind of?"

"I put it in front of the door,"

"Oh, so who picked it up?"

"The Prince's brother Kiseki,"

Miki sighed dreamily "Ah Kiseki. He's so...er never mind,"

Miki's other sisters laughed and Maiden Amu went into her room to her ready. Once she was ready, she fixed her hair and went to Miki, her fashionista sister for the finishing touches to her outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story

Chapter 6

Finally, Maiden Amu and her sisters set out to Prince Tadase's castle, although Maiden Amu was confused on why her sister were going too.

"Why are you guys coming?" she asked

"Oh, um..no reason. We just wanted to see him..." Dia replied

"Oh-kayy. Are you guys going to leave once he lets me in?"

"Er..yeah...of course," Ran said

"Sure, whatever.."

Once they got to the Prince's castle, Maiden Amu knocked on the door. The Prince himself answered the door and let Maiden Amu inside.

"I'll be in, in a minute," he said then pulled the 4 other girls aside.

"Did you read the PS?" he asked in a whisper. The girls nodded and Ami showed him the part of the letter they ripped off.

"Did she see it?"

"No, and we didn't tell her either,"

"Okay, good. That would've been embarrassing for both me and her,"

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right. So next week,"

"Next week? Sugoi!" Ami said "Wait...If Onee-chan becomes a Princess do we become Princesses too?"

The Prince chuckled "Yes, but Amu-chan-don't tell her I called her that-is my one and only Princess,"

Just then Maiden Amu called to Prince Tadase from inside.

"Prince Tadase! Are you coming in yet?"

"Yes! I'll be right there!" the Prince replied then whispered to the girls "Well, wish me luck! I want to get 'closer' to her,"

The girls whispered amongst themselves then let the Prince go inside.

"Sorry, the Jester was annoying me," he lied as he entered the castle.

"God I hate that cat boy!" the Maiden said

"Enough of him. Do you like anyone?"

"Wh-what? Wh-why bring that up?"

"Just wondering.."

"W-well there is someone I like..." the Maiden blushed

"What is this person like?" the Prince asked

"Well...he's at a higher level then me-you know, servent, knight, jester, prince, and king,"

"Oh? Can you give me a description on his appearance?"

"H-he has blonde hair...and he has a brother..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay! Finally a new chapter :D**

**Tadase: O.o Why are you so happy?**

**Me: 'Cause I got my first review for this story**

**Tadase: ...WHAT? 6 Chapters and you only got you're first review?**

**Me: ...Y-yes...That's kinda why I'm so excited, duh!**

**Tadase: Whatever. Nicole/TadAmugurl4ever does not own Shugo Chara, or Peach-pit. If she did then Shugo Chara Encore would be Tadamu, not Amuto...wait, I wouldn't mind that!**

**Me: Of course Tadase-kun. We all know you'd like that, but sadly, that doesn't happen (I don't think at least...) Anyways Roll the chapter! :D  
><strong>

Love Story

Chapter 7

The two supposed friends kept talking about their crushes until...

"So, what you're saying is you have a crush on me?" Prince Tadase blurted out

"N-no...why w-would you think th-that?"

"The description you gave me sounds a lot like me,"

"W-well...m-maybe just a little.."

The Prince smiled "Oh, really?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" the strawberry haired Maiden asked but before Prince Tadase could answer the Jester jumped in.

"Oh, great. Cat boy is.."Maiden Amu grumbled

"I heard that," the Jester said

"Good!" Maiden Amu replied and stuck her tounge out at him.

"If you weren't so pretty I'd hit you," the cat eared Jester said

"Wh-what did you say?" the Maiden said choking on her drink.

"You heard what you thought you heard," he said as Prince Tadase was trying to keep Maiden Amu alive. Once she was done coughing her heart out, she screamed.

"Oh, God! Did you just _hit_ on me?"

'_Oh, no! No one, and I mean _no one_ is going to take or hit on my Princess! _Prince Tadase thought

"Kiseki, could you please take away the Jester now? He is in no service of us now," he whispered to his brother. He nodded.

"Come on. Your time here is done," Kiseki said and dragged the Jester out of the Throne Room.

"Young Maiden, may I tell you something?" the Prince asked after the Jester had been dragged out of the castle.

"U-um...sure. It's better then talking to cat boy," Maiden Amu replied

"Okay, so here's the thing," the Prince turned to face Maiden Amu, who was sitting in seat beside the Prince's Throne. "I think you are the most beautiful girl in this Kingdom and I would just like to say...I love you Maiden Amu,"

The Maiden blushed and looked down.

"I-I love you too Prince Tadase..." she replied brushing a peice of hair out of her face and looking up again. Here cheeking were a pale pink color.

"Shall I walk you home now?" the Prince asked after they finished their snack.

"S-sure.." the Maiden replied. Prince Tadase took her hand and they walked to Maiden Amu's house.

"Good night Maiden Amu," the Prince said when they got to Maiden Amu's house.

"G-good night..." she replied. Prince Tadase leaned down and gently captured the young Maidens lips, giving her, her first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay for a new chapter :D**

**Tadase: Why are you happy still?**

**Me: 'Cause I love Tadamu, duh.**

**Amu: Don't duh my Prince!**

**Me: I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. I'll let you do the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Okay. Nicole doesn't own Shugo Chara, or PeachPit, she only owns this fan fiction**

**Me: Well done. Now ROLL THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

Love Story

Chapter 8

A week later the Prince sent Maiden Amu a letter saying he wanted to tell her something important and to go to his castle in an hour. Since the 5 other girls knew everything they were giggling like crazy. Finally, after 15 minutes of giggling Maiden Amu couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you guys _shut up_!" she yelled, annoyance in her voice.

"S-sorry Amu-chan..." Ran said

"Whatever. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get ready," the young Maiden said then walked into her room. As soon as she entered her room and shut the door her sisters began to chatter excitedly.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this is going to happen!" Ran squeaked

"I know right! She isn't going to be a Maiden anymore!" Ami said. When they heard Maiden Amu's door open, they shut their mouths.

"You guys are awfully quiet now..." she said suspiciously

"You..you uh, really scared us..." Ran said trying to keep a straight face

"Are you guys okay?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Never mind. I don't have time for this. I have to get to the Prince's castle,"

"See you later! Stay calm!" the 5 sisters said causing the Maiden to toss them a confused look before she left. She began to walk towards the Prince's castle slowly, trying to figure out when here sisters meant by '_Stay calm_'.

When she got to the castle she knocked on the door.

"Hello Maiden Amu," Kiseki said "Let me escort you to my brother, the Prince's room,"

The lavender haired boy led Maiden Amu up a spiral staircase and pointed to a door with the letters _P.T. _ingraved on it and told her to go in there.

_Wow. His door has his initials on it. P for Prince, T for Tadase. _Maiden Amu thought before she knocked. When she knocked on the door, she waited for the Prince to answer.

"Who is it?" his voice called from inside the room.

"I-it's me..." Maiden Amu replied. The door opened and Maiden Amu got greeted by a big hug.

"Come in," the Prince said and wrapped and arm around the pink haired Maiden's shoulders. She nodded and let the Prince guide her into his room. When she entered the room she gasped

"Oh, my God! This is your room?" she exclaimed taking in her surroundings of the navy blue room.

A gold metal bed, a fancy, expensive looking desk, a matching fancy, expensive chair to go with the desk and lots of other fancy stuff. The Prince nodded, with a smile on his face and led Maiden Amu to the bed, which had sky blue sheets with the same colored pillows that had crowns on it.

Although the Prince's room was fancy and as expected in a castle, the Prince's outfit and wardrobe - which was opened a crack to Maiden Amu could see inside it - was not that fancy of prince like at all. It was more...casual. The Prince was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, his usual crown, and a pair of black and white DC skater shoes.

Personally, to Maiden Amu, he looked hot, but she was also wearing something casual though too, with a purple off-the-shoulder t-shirt, black shorts, black and purple Vans, and her hair in a pony with a purple cross clip in it. As Maiden Amu glanced once more around the room, she caught sight of the Prince who was smiling at how amazed his future princess was at his room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Yay! New chapter. Sorry for letting you all wait. I kinda have a lot on my mind. Like trying to think of ideas for my Marry You fic, writing the final chapter for this fic, and I'm currently writing another fic on paper.**_

_**Tadase: Wow...you write WAY too many fan fictions Nicole.**_

_**Me: I know. But it's fun. :D**_

_**Tadase: You need help.**_

_**Me: -.- That's not very nice Tadase-kun.**_

_**Tadase: I know. But it's true.**_

_**Me: Whatever. Rima, disclaimer please.**_

_**Rima: Hai. Nicole does not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction, she only owns the poorly thought of outfits that aren't in this chapter, but are in the last chapter (11). She does not own the brands though. But, yeah. She only owns the fic.**_

_**Me: Thank you...wait! Poorly thought of outfits?**_

_**Tadase: Roll the Chapter before Nicole gets mad.**_

_**Me: HEY! That's my line!**_

_**Tadase: Just roll the chapter!  
><strong>_

Love Story

Chapter 9

"S-so...what did you want to tell me?" the Maiden asked while trying to get comfortable.

"This might be awkward...for you and me, but I have to say it or I never will," the Prince paused and took Maiden Amu's hand "Will you be my Princess?" he continued

Maiden Amu gasped and would've fallen off of Prince Tadase's bed if he hadn't caugh her

"Um...Uh..." she mumbled speechless

"D-do you?" the Prince asked holding his breath. Maiden Amu nodded, still too surprised to say anything. Prince Tadase smiled and hugged the pink haired Maiden and soon to be Princess then kissed her cheek afterwards.

"Thank you _so _much Amu-chan!" he said then gave the Princess-to-be another hug.

"A-Amu-chan?" she stammered noticing his change of name.

"May I call you that?" the Prince asked politly

"S-sure..." Maiden Amu replied

"Or shall I call you Princess Amu?"

"W-wow...I still can't believe _I _am a Princess," she sighed

"Well, believe it," he replied "_You_ are _my _Princess. I love you Amu-chan,"

"I-I love you too...Tadase-kun,"

"Oh, good. I thought you were just pretending,"

Just then Ikuto popped in out of no where.

"Oh, Lord," Princess Amu muttered

"What do you want? I don't remember asking for entertainment," the Prince asked

"More like annoyance," the new Princess muttered under her breath

"I want Amu," the annyoing cat eared Jester replied. Princess Amu burst into laughter.

"You will never, _ever _be my boyfriend _Mr. Kitty Cat_," the pink haired beauty said "And besides...what am I again Tadase-kun?"

"You...are _my Princess_," the Prince replied

"Exactly, and you're _twenty-one _and I'm only _sixteen_ you pedophile. You'd just rape me," she said and stuck her tounge out at Ikuto.

"Okay, well prove your love with a _kiss_," the cat boy snarled, although his request didn't really sound like a threat.

The Prince smiled "With pleasure," he leaned in gently and kissed Princess Amu, who surely enough kissed back.

When the two pulled back Princess Amu smiled and cuddled closer to her Prince.

"I love you Tadase-kun," she said

"And I love you more then anyone in this Kingdom, including my own brother," the Prince replied smiling.

The cat eared Jester rolled his eyes "Whatever. I'll be back for you Amu,"

"Not likely," Princess Amu said.

Ikuto just huffed and walked out. Once Ikuto left, Princess Amu began to laugh again. The Prince gave her a confused look

"S-sorry, still thinking of the f-fact that Ikuto wanted me to be _his _girl...f-friend," she muttered inbetween laughs. Prince Tadase smiled, knowing his Princess was laughing at Ikuto, not meaning she wanted to be with him. He kissed her cheek and nearly sat her on his lap but pulling her closer to him. She didn't object, she just put her head on his chest and whispered a quiet but meaningful and loving "I love you, Tadase-kun,"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: OMG! This is the second last chapter!**_

_**Tadase: So, all this is going to end?**_

_**Me: Not yet. There's still one more chapter...that I haven't finished.**_

_**Tadase: About what?**_

_**Me: I can't say. It's a surprise. ;) But I can say it'll be longer then usual! :D**_

_**Tadase: o.e Okayy then.**_

_**Me: That's it! You don't get to say the disclaimer now.**_

_**Tadase: Like I wanted to anyways...**_

_**Me: Suure you didn't. Kairi, disclaimer please!**_

_**Kairi: Hai! Nicole doesn't own anything except this story. And maybe the outfits...but not the brands...even though no brands were mentioned except Converse and Vans/DC's...and Nicole just realized no clothing was mentioned in this chapter...but is mentioned in the next, and last one.**_

_**Me: Uh, yeah..I forget what's in my own chapters sometimes...-rubs back of neck nervously- but, yeah thank you Kairi...**_

_**Kairi: You're welcome Nicole**_

_**Me: And now...ROLL THE 2ND LAST CHAPTER! :D  
><strong>_

Love Story

Chapter 10

A couple months later, Princess Amu was happily sleeping in the Prince's castle in her own room. All of her sisters also got their own indivual rooms, and they sold their old house, but the houses owner was the Princess's close friend, Mashiro Rima, so she could visit the house anytime she wanted to. Princess Amu's crowning was in a couple weeks, so in a couple years her and her Prince could get married and rule the Kingdom of Tokyo on their own. She was glad that she found her Prince Charming, and he was a litteral Prince too.

She got a lot of money by selling her house, so she gave some to Rima, some to her sisters, and the rest was for her were she bought more clothing and things for her new pink and red bedroom. Her Prince had plenty of money to spend on her too, so she always had spare money no matter what, because most of her new clothing was from Prince Tadase. She would try to return the favor but he would always say her love was thanks enough, which was very romantic in her mind.

The two would go on dates once a week, and everytime the Prince chose the place it would always be romantic, which made Princess Amu fall in love even deeper with him and never want to leave his side.

"Tadase-kun?" Princess Amu asked as they were going for a romantic walk in the forest.

"Hmm?" the Prince replied looking at her.

"What do you think will happen when we get married?"

"Well, we'll have childern I would hope, and have dates every week like we do now, and live happily until the day we die,"

"Tadase-kun, you're so romantic. Whenever you say something heartfelt, I never know how to reply to you!" the Princess glared at her Prince playfully.

"And that is why you are madly in love with me," the Prince smirked then leaned down to kiss her. The Princess kissed back.

"And _that_ is why you are madly in love with me," she said as they pulled back.

"Really? I thought your beautiful honey eyes and gorgeous pink hair, kept me madly in love with you," the Prince smiled and twirled his Princesses hair around his fingers.

"And the other two reasons I am madly in love with you is your wonderful, silky hair that I could play with all day, and your gorgeous crimson eyes that make me melt whenever I see them," Princess Amu grinned and moved the fallen hair away from her Prince's face. The prince grabbed Princess Amu's hand as she took it away from his face and pressed it against his lips.

"I love you Amu-chan," he whispered setting her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. Princess Amu could feel his slow and steady heartbeat against her hand and smiled. Prince Tadase smiled too and pulled her closer, letting her hear his heartbeat.

It was like music to Princess Amu's ears to hear her Prince's steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. She soon found herself getting sleepy and Prince Tadase noticed it and layed down on the grass, letting her use his chest as a pillow.

"The stars look really pretty," she muttered

"Not as pretty as you," the Prince replied combing her hair with his hand.

"I wish I could see the stars from my room," Princess Amu mumbled sleepily

"Oh? We can easily fix that," Prince Tadase smirked

"What? No, please don't," the Princess gasped

"No, I want to. I want you to be happy,"

Princess Amu yawned "Fine,"

Prince Tadase smiled "Are you tired Amu-chan?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to move,"

"Okay, then once you fall asleep I'll carry you back to the castle,"

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

The Prince was a little startled at the question his Princess gave him "Are you sure?"

Princess Amu nodded, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Prince Tadase smiled and kissed her forhead. He ran his fingers through her hair gently before carefully picking her up bridal style.

Feeling her body being lifted up, Princess Amu wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck for safety. Prince Tadase smiled and quickly kissed the half asleep Princess he was carrying and started making his way to his castle.

Once he got to the castle he entered his room and gently set Princess Amu down on his bed. He was about to walk out and tell his brother to call someone to make the Princess's bedroom have a glass ceiling when Princess Amu grabbed his wrist.

"Tadase-kun...don't leave..." she whispered

"But I need to-" the Prince got cut off by his Princess

"You can do it tomorrow. I don't want to be alone,"

The Prince sighed, but also smiled "Alright Amu-chan. I'll stay,"

Princess Amu smiled in her sleep and Prince Tadase walked over to the other side of his bed and sat down. He began to twirl the ends of his sleeping beauty and gently pulled the covers over her slender body.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: Hiii guys! I have good news!**_

_**Tadase: Could you maybe explain why you haven't updated reciently first?**_

_**Me: Shut up, I'm getting to that, but first, the good news!**_

_**Amu: What is it? I wanna know!**_

_**Me: This...ISN'T THE LAST CHAPER!**_

_**Tadase: Really?**_

_**Me: Well, Chapter 11 is the last chapter, but I decided to make it into two parts!**_

_**Amu: What's this part?**_

_**Me: If I tell you, everyone will know what will happen.**_

_**Amu: Aww.**_

_**Tadase: NOW can you explain why you haven't updated in a while?**_

_**Me: What? OH YEAH! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a tiny bit of writers block. I still do. I can't think of anything for my 'Marry You' fic. Feel free to give me ideas! :D School is also causing me to not update sooner, but thankfully, I don't have school today (PD day) so I decided to finish part one on chapter 11. Sorry this Authors Note is getting long...I have a lot to say. xD**_

_**Amu: Can we end this?**_

_**Me: Fine.**_

_**Amu: Can I do the disclaimer?**_

_**Me: No. I called in Ikuto to do it. It's a special honor, because I've been so mean to him.**_

_**Amu: O_O Ikuto?**_

_**Me: Don't worry, if he hits on you, I'll cut off all his limbs with my chainsaw. Also, because I keep telling on of my awesome reviewers I'd dedicate a chapter of one of my stories to them, these 2 chapter things are dedicated to my online younger sister, and BFF on here Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki. She's awesome. I promised her I'd dedicate one of the chapters of Marry You to her, but I forgot, and I'm sorry about that. But Ama, you are the best! :D Ikuto, disclaimer please.**_

_**Ikuto: -a little scared- Uh...Nicole doesn't own any of the characters, or anything mentioned in this fic.**_

_**Me: You're forgetting something.**_

_**Ikuto: No...**_

_**Me: Fine. Tadase, you say the last part.**_

_**Tadase: Nicole only owns the ring mentioned, even though a lot of people use rings like that.**_

_**Me: Yay! Thank you! Now roll the chapter!  
><strong>_

Love Story

Chapter 11 Pt. 1

_**5 years later **_

Prince Tadase was walking around in a jewelry store, alone. Why, you ask? Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? He browsed around, looking at rings. The type of ring is classified, so I cannot tell you, but if you are paying attention, you might get it soon enough.

He spoke to the man behind the counter, and the man gave him a maroon velvet box.

"Arigatou." he said then walked out of the jewelry store. He put the box in his pocket and entered his castle, he shared with his lovely Princess, Amu.

"Amu-chan, I'm home." he called.

"Welcome back Tadase-kun!" Princess Amu called back, running down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a maroon t-shirt with black frills on the sleeves, and black converse, and of course, her tiara.

Prince Tadase was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, a pair of white DC shoes, and his crown. As you can see, these two Royals don't like to dress fancy, unless of course, if they have to.

"My goodness Amu-chan, you look beautiful." Prince Tadase smiled walking up to his pink haired Princess.

Princess Amu blushed "A-Arigatou Tadase-kun..."

"Still not used to me complementing you?" Prince Tadase asked. "Well, that's okay. You look cute when you blush."

Princess Amu smiled slightly, then out of no where, hugged him. Prince Tadase just hugged her back.

"I love you Amu-chan." he whispered

"I love you too Tadase-kun." she replied.

All of Princess Amu's sisters were hiding behind the wall near the staircase, smiling. All except Miki. Miki was talking to Prince Tadase's brother Kiseki in her room.

"I hope we don't get spotted." Ran said

"If you talk we will, desu," Suu replied "Now quiet."

"Gomen..." Ran whispered

"SHH!" All her sisters shushed, putting their fingers to their lips.

"Did someone just say 'SHH'?" Princess Amu asked, pulling back from Prince Tadase.

"Busted..." Ami sighed, as Princess Amu walked up to their hiding spot.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" she asked

"E-eto...n-no..." Ran said

"You're lying." Princess Amu observed.

"Just leave them." Prince Tadase said from behind her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Just leave them. I want to take you out on a date, anyways." he whispered into Princess Amu's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Amu blushed fiercely. "A-ano..s-sure..."

"Perfect! I know the perfect spot. And it's private too," Prince Tadase grinned. "We can dance, eat, and do...other things."

"O-other things?" Princess Amu stuttered.

Prince Tadase chuckled. "Not whatever you were thinking. Just...other things."

Princess Amu blushed harder. "H-how do you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know everything about you," the blonde Prince whispered "Like how you're perverted...and shy around new people."

"I AM NOT PERVERTED!" Princess Amu's face looked like the color of her hair.

Prince Tadase laughed "And, you tend to yell when you know something is true."

"A-ano..." Princess Amu stammered.

"Hmm? What is it my Princess?" the Prince smiled.

"I-I'm just going to go for a walk...alone..." the Princess said and broke through Prince Tadase's hands. She walked towards the door.

"Such a cute girl," Prince Tadase muttered, smiling again. "Maybe I should follow her...to make sure that blasted cat Jester doesn't do anything to her."

"U-uh...you know we can heard what you're saying Tadase-kun..." Dia spoke up.

"So? Your point is?"

"We know you're going to spy on Amu-chan."

"So? She's my fian-uh, girlfriend. I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Were you about to say fiancee, desu?" Suu asked

"Uh...what? No!" Prince Tadase waving his hands in front of his face. _'Damn it. Why did I have to slip up?'_ he thought.

"We heard it. So, this date is when you're going to propose to her?"

"Uh, promise not to tell her?" Prince Tadase rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. We promise." all 4 girls said unison.

"Okay, well, do you want to see the ring?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Ran said.

"Okay." Prince Tadase dug in his pocket and took out the velvet box. He opened it and took out the ring.

"Ohh, kira!" Dia exclaimed.

The ring was pure diamond, with a crown and a 4 leaf clover on it. The clover was made with pink, blue, green, and yellow diamonds, while the crown was a regular diamond. The band was gold, and had a wavy design carved around it.

"Yes. I saw it, and thought it fit her personality perfectly." Prince Tadase said putting the ring back it its box.

The 4 girls squealed in delight. "Amu-chan gets to marry Tadase-kun!"

Prince Tadase chuckled. "If she accepts that is."

"Oh, she'll accept!" Ran exclaimed "Why wouldn't she? You 2 have been together for 4 years."

"You never know. She might want more time to...get used to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she needs time to get to know me more...you know, like...uh, you know what, never mind..."

"Aren't you supposed to be spying on Amu-chan?" Ami asked

"It's not spying!" Prince Tadase replied. "And, I don't know where she went..."

"Okay..so what about Ikuto? What happens when _he _finds her?" Ran asked

"Baka," Prince Tadase muttered "I have got to find her first."

"Then go. Go and find her. She probably went into the forest."

"Alright. Ja ne guys," Prince Tadase waved and ran out the door.

Prince Tadase ran into the forest and searched for Princess Amu.

_'I...I wonder if now __is __a good time to propose to her...' _he though as he was running. He looked around as he ran, looking out for Ikuto, or Princess Amu.

"Where could she be?" Prince Tadase asked himself.

_'Perhaps she's with...no. NO! She is NOT with Ikuto!' _

He stopped under a tree to catch his breath, and in the tree across from his, he spotted a navy blue colored cats tail hanging from the branched. He peaked around the corner, and found Princess Amu, sitting on a stone the middle of a meadow, picking flowers.

_'Huh? A meadow in the middle of the forest? How did she know this was here?' _he thought.

Princess Amu was sitting in the meadow, picking some flowers for Prince Tadase. It wasn't her intention, but she found the place as she was walking around, and decided to pick some fresh flowers for her Prince.

"A date, huh?" she muttered "Well, if he's taking _me _on the date, I have got to bring him something."

She picked another flower and smelled it. "It smells so good. I can't wait to give these to Tadase-kun!"

Prince Tadase smiled as Princess Amu picked up another flower. It was a beautiful blue color.

"She's so cute," he whispered "I wonder why she's here."

He looked back at the tree where Ikuto was, but noticed the cat Jester's tail wasn't there. He looked at the other trees around his, and seen Ikuto jumping from tree to tree, watching his Princess.

"Damn it. That perverted cat boy. Why does he have ears and a tail anyways?" he asked himself. He quickly ran to another tree, to get a better view.

Princess Amu stood up to leave, when she noticed a blue flash dash from tree to tree. She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was.

"Stupid cat boy," she muttered to herself, then yelled, "Ikuto! I can see you!"

Ikuto stopped jumping and looked down.

"Man, you are so stupid Ikuto," Princess Amu called. She continued walking away, leaving Ikuto to figure out how she spotted him. As she left, the meadow, she also spotted a certain blonde boy.

"T-Tadase-kun?" she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah?" Prince Tadase replied.

"Did you follow me...?"

"I didn't want the Jester to do anything to you..."

"I could've handled it, but thanks for thinking about my wellfare,"

"I'm sorry. I followed you, even though you said you wanted to be alone..."

Princess Amu suddenly hugged Prince Tadase.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you care about my wellfare,"

Prince Tadase smiled and hugged back.

"Hey, if I can get Tsukiyomi Ikuto to get out of the meadow, do you want to have our date here?" he whispered.

"Sure!" Princess Amu replied. She pulled back and looked at her bouquet of flowers. They weren't squished, thankfully. She blushed.

"Th-these are for you..." she mumbled, holding out the flowers to Prince Tadase.

He smiled. "Thank you," He gently took the flowers from Princess Amu and held them close. "I'll treasure them as long as I can,"

"Tadase-kun...you're always so romantic!" Princess Amu complained playfully.

"Well, I have the most beautiful young lady in the Kingdom, and we just happen to love each other," Prince Tadase smiled. Princess Amu blushed.

"T-Tadase-ku-" Prince Tadase gently put his finger on her lips, making her stop what she was saying.

"Shh...don't speak. Now, let's go get ready,"

"Ready for what?"

"The date silly. We're going to have a picnic,"

"O-okay..."

Prince Tadase smiled and took Princess Amu's hand. "Well, then let's get back to the castle,"

Princess Amu nodded, and Prince Tadase began to walk towards what he called home, gently tugging his Princess along with him.

When they reached their desination, Prince Tadase led Princess Amu to her room. Before he left, he gently kissed Princess Amu.

"I'll see you in a few, my Princess," he whispered, then walked out to get ready.

~**Princess Amu's P.o.V~**

Oh. My. God! I'm going to have a picnic with Tadase-kun! I mean, sure, I've been on many dates with him, but for some reason, I'm really excited, and feel like I have to impress him, but how can I impress him with all my dumb punk clothing. I'm not saying I hate my style, everyone says I have a great sense of style, but like, I'd like to have to have some frilly and pink clothing like my youngest sister Ami does. But sadly, shes 16, while I'm 21. I don't think I could fit any of her clothing. I frowned and jumped off my bed, and walked off to my fashionista sister, Miki's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" her voice called from behind the closed door.

"It's me. Amu," I replied. The door opened, revealing my blue haired sister.

"Oh, hey Amu-chan," she said. "What's up?"

"I need an outfit for my date with Tadase-kun," I replied "Do you think you could help my pick one out?"

"Sure Amu-chan!" Miki said. "You know I love to design outfits!"

I smiled. "Thank's Miki. But, do you think you can just choose an outfit from my closet insead of making it? Because I only have maybe about ten to twenty minutes,"

"Sure thing Amu-chan. Let's go to your room!" she started making her way down the hall to my room.

I nodded and followed her. We entered my room and Miki immediatly went to my closet and started pulling out random articles of my punk style clothing. She put a black skirt, white camisole, and black sweater with a skull on the right side, and fuz insolating the inside.

"How about this?" she asked. "You can try it on if you want,"

I nodded. "Sure. I'll try it on."

I took the skirt, shirt and sweater and walked into my in-room bathroom, quickly snatching a pair of fish-net leggings as I go in.

I quickly put the stuff on, then stepped out of the bathroom.

"So...?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Miki mused. "Did you add the leggings?"

I blushed, and nodded slightly. "Um..yeah,"

She nodded, and looked me up and down. "Nice touch, but I feel something is missing..."

"Like what?"

Miki remained silent for a while. "I don't know." she finally admitted.

I thought for a while, then went over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box.

"What are you looking for Amu-chan?" Miki asked me.

I pulled out a small heart shaped hair clip. I smiled.

"Tadase-kun gave this to me a year ago, but I never wore it. Not even to any dates," I explained to Miki.

She came up to me and asked to look at it. I handed to her, and she examined it.

"Perfect," she muttered. She gave me the clip back. "That's exactly what was missing,"

I smiled and put my hair in my usual pony, then gently attached the clip to the pony tail holder. I looked at myself in the mirror on my dresser and nodded contently.

I turned to Miki. "So, what do you think?"

"Perfect, beautiful, cute, and, yourself," she complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks Miki,"

Miki smiled back. "You're welcome Amu-chan," she opened my door. "Now, go to your Prince. But be careful. That boy is full of suprises,"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see," Miki winked and left my room without another word, leaving me bewildered. A couple minutes later (after I had put on a pair of skull earrings), I shrugged it off and walked out of my room and down the stairs to the Throne Room, where Tadase-kun was probably waiting. **_(A/N: This MIGHT be the only P.o.V I'll put in this fic. I just had to write what Amu was thinking)_**

**~End P.o.V~**

Prince Tadase waited eagerly to see his princess. He hoped her sisters hadn't told her about his plan. Since his castle had a seceret garden, he had decided to pick some flowers for her. A small bouquete of the rare lavender/purple rose, meaning enchantment, majesty, or love at first sight.

He chose the flowers because when he first met her, what seemed like ages ago to him while she was out in the town, he instantly fell in love with her. He had found out where she usually went the most, and would always "coincidently" meet her there.

Finally, his princess came down, and he smiled as he looked at her hair. Attached to her pony tail was the heart pin he had given to her a year ago. He glanced down at her outfit.

_My goodness, Amu-chan is so beautiful _He thought. Her black skirt fit her waist perfectly, and made her even more beautiful, her black sweater he loved on her, and the white camisole she wore, just made everything pop.

Her fish-net leggings made her legs look perfect, and her skull earrings matched her outfit perfectly.

Princess Amu stopped infront of Prince Tadase and looked up at him.

"You look...handsome Tadase-kun," she said.

He was wearing a black shirt and pants, a white vest, and a while bow tie,

"Really? You don't think I over did it?" he asked.

"No. You look more dressed down then I do," she replied

"Amu-chan, it doesn't matter if you over dressed or not. You always look beautiful to me," Prince Tadase smiled and kiss Princess Amu's forehead.

She blushed. "A-Arigatou..."

Prince Tadase gave her his famous smile, which she had come to title 'Tada-smile'.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his right arm, for his left one held a picnic basket.

Princess Amu nodded and link arms with her prince. They began to walk to the meadow Princess Amu went to, only 20 minutes ago.

Prince Tadase quickly checked if the cat jester was still there, then led Princess Amu to the area. He gave her the roses, which he had gently put in the picnic basket.

"Tadase-kun," she said

"Yes, Amu-chan?" Prince Tadase replied, momentarly stopping what he was doing to look at her.

"What does a purple rose mean?"

"A purple rose represents enchantment, being majestic, and/or love at first," Prince Tadase smiled. "Do you want to know why I chose these roses?"

"U-um...sure," Princess Amu replied, looking down at the purple roses.

"I chose these roses for you, because when I first saw you, it was like I was enchanted. It was like love at first sight for me,"

Princess Amu blushed.

**~Flash Back~**

_Prince Tadase was out shopping for groceries, when he noticed a pretty pink haired girl sitting in a bakery. The girls clothing was punk, but had a girl-ish flare, because her skirt was frilly. He decided to go in and say 'hello'._

_"Hello there miss," he greeted. The girl looked up at him. He caught her blush, but immediatly after, her face went straight, making her look bored and stubborn._

_"Yes?" she asked impatiently._

_"I just came to say hello," Prince Tadase said. "Is this seat taken?" the blonde haired boy gestured to the empty seat at the table the girl was at._

_"No," the girl said. Prince Tadase was about to sit down, when the girl stubbornly added, "But that doesn't mean you can take it,"_

_"May I take it?" the blonde prince asked politely._

_Yet again, he caught the girl blushing. He smiled at that._

_"What are you smiling at?" the girl as she went back to her stubborn act._

_"Nothing," Prince Tadase replied. He sat down. "May I ask, what it your name?"_

_"Why do you care?" the girl asked not making eye contact with the prince. She was looking at her own self in the window._

_"Because I want to know your name?" Prince Tadase suggested._

_"Fine. If you want to know my name, it's Hinamori Amu. I'm a maiden, so I go by maiden Amu. If we ever meet- which I doubt will happen- you'll call me that," the girl -Maiden Amu- said. "Only people I'm close to, or my family call me Amu, or Amu-chan,"_

_"Okay. Now, my last question, then I'll leave, unless you would like me to stay is...do you know who I am?"_

_Maiden Amu hesitated._

_'What do I do?' she thought. 'Do I tell him I know who he is? And why hasn't he left yet. Usually my stubborn act drives people away, yet he...he's still sitting here. Maybe I'm dreaming...'_

_"Maiden Amu? Are you going to answer my question?" Prince Tadase asked politely._

_"Hmm?" Maiden Amu looked up, ending up locking eyes with Prince Tadase. She tried her hardest not to blush. "Oh, uh...N-um...Yes...er..."_

_"Do you, or do you not know who I am, dear?"_

_"Why should I answer to you?" Maiden Amu sneered, looking away. 'UGH! WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS AROUND...HIM?'_

_"I don't know, I'm just curious, if you know who I am," Prince Tadase replied calmly._

_"ALRIGHT FINE! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE PRINCE HOTORI TADASE! THE MOST-" Maiden Amu yelled, but stopped abruptly._

_Prince Tadase was caught of guard by the yelling, and everyone in the bakery looked at Maiden Amu. Then at Prince Tadase._

_"Come on!" he said, a second before all the girls in the bakery began to mob them. He grabbed Maiden Amu's hand, and ran out of the bakery and into an ally._

_"S-sorry for shouting like that in public..I was frusterated..." Maiden Amu stuttered._

_"It's fine Maiden Amu," Prince Tadase smiled. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Oh, dear. It appears I have to go," he sighed_

_"A-alright..." Maiden Amu mumbled._

_"See you later" Prince Tadase waved._

_"Y-yeah, sure...maybe," Maiden Amu waved back, and watched as the blonde boy walked away. **(A/N: This is also going to be the only flash back added in the fic. This is just to explain to you how Tadase met Amu)**  
><em>

_**~End Flash Back~**_

"Amu-chan," Prince Tadase said. They had set up the picnic, and had began eating.

"Hmm?" Princess Amu replied

"Could you hand me some grapes?" Prince Tadase asked "They're in the picnic basket,"

"Uh, sure Tadase-kun..." Princess Amu replied and turned to dig through the picnic basket. While she was digging through it, Prince Tadase put his hand in his pocket and took out the velvet box containing the engangment ring, and opened it, just in time was Princess Amu turned back towards him.

"I didn't find any grapes, but I did find some-" she noticed the ring, and the way Prince Tadase was positioned and froze. "T-Tadase-kun..."

Prince Tadase smiled. "Amu-chan...will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she gently nodded. "Y-yes..."

Prince Tadase's eyes lit up. "You will?"

Princess Amu tackled the prince down with a hug, before whispering, "Yes," then kissing him.

** ~To Be Continued~**

**_Me: Wow, this is one long chapter. Sorry if I made you waste like 10 or so minutes of your time._**

**Amu: AHH! I wanna know what happens next!**

**Me: I know, but I haven't started the 2nd part!**

**Tadase: Why did you make me propose to her?**

**Me: Because my dear online sister Ama requested it.**

**Tadase: Oh...**

**Me: You don't wanna marry her?**

**Tadase: NO! NO! I REALLY DO!**

**Me: Then why do you sound disappointed?**

**Tadase: What? Me...umm..**

**Me: Whatever. Until next time Tadamu fans. :D  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2

__**Tadase: Niki-chan! That took WAY too long!**

**Me: I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'm too busy!**

**Ikuto: Psh, yeah. Writing other fan fictions.**

**Me: Shush it or you'll loose a limb.**

**Ikuto: Fine. -narrows eyes-...wait. Did you change your pen name?**

**Me: Finally, someone notices!**

**Tadase: I like this one better. ^^**

**Me: I know you do Tadase-kun**

**Ikuto: I don't. I'd like it better if it was 'Amuto-is-love' or 'Ikuto-is-love'.**

**Me: But I don't like Amuto. But, if you be a nice kitty and say the disclaimer, I might be a wee bit nicer to you.**

**Ikuto: Fine, fine. Niki in no way own Shugo Chara or it's characters. She only owns the fan fiction. There, I did it, happy?**

**Me: I guess.**

**Daichi: Roll the last chapter! -thumbs up-  
><strong>

Love Story

Chapter 11

Part 2

By a couple weeks, Princess Amu and Prince Tadase had the wedding almost planned. They were going to have it in the park and all their friends and family were invited. The invitations were almost finished, and the only thing missing was a wedding dress.

"Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed loudly. "You need a wedding dress for a wedding!"

"Yes Ran, I _know _that." Princess Amu replied

"Well why don't you _have _one yet?"

"Because...I CAN'T FIND ONE!" Princess Amu exclaimed, obviously stressed out now.

"Well we can help you!" Ran said cheerfully.

Amu hesitated slightly, but finally said, "Fine, let's go."

Ran grinned and called her sisters over.

As they entered the dress shop, Princess Amu glanced at all the wedding dresses hanging on the walls and racks. None of them really seemed..._her style_.

"Hi!" a red haired women, presumably one of the workers said. "How may I help you guys?"

"Um, hi," Princess Amu said nervously. "I'm looking for a wedding dress..."

"Well that's pretty obvious!" the women chirped. "But what kind of dress do you _want_?"

"Do you have any...punk style dresses?" Princess Amu asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we do! Follow me dears."

The woman ushered them into a room with lots of wedding dresses and told Princess Amu's sister to go sit in the waiting room just outside the door. Princess Amu's 5 sisters obeyed and left the room.

"Alright my dear, how about you pick out a dress you like, and I'll help you try it on." the lady said. Amu nodded and walked around the room, looking at all the dresses. She stopped at a grey sleeveless dress with white frills on the bottom. She took it off the rack.

"Do you want to try that on?" the woman asked.

"Sure..." Amu replied. She gave the dress to the women and let her help her get the dress on. When she looked in the mirror her eyes widened. Staring right at her was a beautiful girl in an even more beautiful dress.

"So," the red head said. "How do you like it?"

"It's..." Princess Amu was speechless.

"I take it you like it?"

Princess Amu nodded.

"Let's go show your compainions."

"Hai..." Princess Amu fixed the dress and slowly made her way out of the room and into the waiting room.

When her sisters saw her, there jaws all dropped. They never knew their sister was _this _beautiful.

"Oh. My. GOD!" they all said unison.

"Y-you guys like it?" Princess Amu stammered.

"YES!" they exclaimed.

"R-really?"

"Of course!"

"Do you think I should get it?"

"Yes! Tadase-kun is going to be SO surprised!"

"You think so?"

"Yes. You look...amazing!"

"I don't think amazing is a good enough word Ran." Dia said. "The correct word is.._stunning_."

"A-arigatou guys.." Princess Amu stammered. Then turned to the lady. "I-I'll take the dress please."

"Alright!" the worker said cheerfully and practically jumped to the cash register to ring the dress in.

Princess Amu paid for the dress and thanked the woman, then her, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Ami went back to the castle.

When Princess Amu opened the castle doors, she didn't expect Prince Tadase to be waiting for her at the stair case smirking.

"Welcome back Amu-chan." He greeted walking up to Princess Amu.

"Oh, hi Tadase-kun..." Princess Amu said nervously.

"What's in the bag?" the Prince stopped a few inches in front of the Princess and put both of his hand on the wall behind her, blocking her from escaping.

"O-oh...Just...some clothing." she stammered.

The blonde Prince leaned forward. "Didn't I tell you I'd buy you all your clothing?"

"Th-their for...ano...Dia..."

"Oh, really now? Then let me see what's inside."

"I-ie! Er, uh..I mean Dia doesn't like people looking at her new clothing. Isn't the right Dia?"

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah! Right..." Dia said nervously. "I-it makes it less of a surprise when I put it on.."

"Alright..." Prince Tadase leaned away and let Princess Amu go by, but grabbed her wrist and stole the bag swiftly.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Princess Amu complained. "Give me the bag back! It's supposed to be a secret!"

The Prince smiled sweetly. "Fine." he held the bag out for his Princess to grab. "But..." he added as Princess Amu was reaching for the bag.

"But?" she repeated.

"But, you have to let me kiss you." Prince Tadase continued.

"On the cheek, lips...where?" Princess Amu asked.

"Hmm...Lips. Passionate yet loving. Two minutes." Tadase replied, basically answering all the questions going through Princess Amu's mind.

"Kay." Princess Amu replied. "I love you, so I have nothing against it."

Prince Tadase gently pinned Princess Amu to the wall and whispered a quick '_I love you_' before leaning down and quickly capturing her Princesses lips with his gently. But soon after, she wrapped her arms around Prince Tadase's neck, deepening the kiss, while he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, asking for enterance. As she let his tongue in, he swiftly picked her up bridle style, while still kissing her, causing Princess Amu to gasp slightly. Prince Tadase broke the kiss slowly.

"Tadase-kun...?" Princess Amu asked.

Prince Tadase looked around, possibly checking if any of Amu's sisters were around. "Shh." he skillfully put a finger to Princess Amu's lips, causing her to yelp in fear of him dropping her. "It'd be less awkward doing this in your room."

"O-okay..." Princess Amu muttered, wrapping her arms around Prince Tadase's neck.

Once they reached Princess Amu's room, Prince Tadase closed the door with his foot and walked toward the bed. He gently placed Princess Amu on the bed and sat beside her momentarely. "Amu-chan..." he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Tadase-kun." Princess Amu replied.

Prince Tadase leaned down and..._Knock, knock. _

"Ugh." Princess Amu muttered under her breath. "Who is it?" she called.

"Enterainment!" a voice called.

'_Ikuto._' Princess Amu thought. '_Oh, joy!_'

Without reply, Ikuto barged in the room.

"Oh, sorry if I _interupted _something." he said in a teasing voice.

"Tsu...ki..yo..mi Ik..u..to!" Prince Tadase said through gritted teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Entertainment, duh." Ikuto replied.

"_You're _the one that wants to be entertained Ikuto." Princess Amu said. "Most likemy by stealing me, and probably raping me.."

"Oh ho, ho. You've got some nice thinking Amu." Ikuto smirked and took a swipe at Princess Amu but Prince Tadase kicked Ikuto away.

"You're not laying a finger on Amu-chan!" Prince Tadase said, then called out to he brother. "Oi! Kiseki, get rid of then scumbag please!"

The purple headed boy entered Princess Amu's room. "Hai, Tadase!" he said

Prince Tadase lowered his voice. "You wouldn't mind kicking him out of the castle and adding guards to the front too, would you?" he added.

"Will do." Kiseki turned to Ikuto and said, "Come along neko-boy."

_**~Time skip: 2 weeks later!~**_

March 14. Princess Amu and Prince Tadase's wedding day. Prince Tadase eventally did get to see her wedding dress, about a couple days before it, and Princess Amu also got to see his tuxedo. (Which, in her opinion looked hot on him). Everyone was excited and/or nervous. Especially Princess Amu.

"Oh my God mom!" she said as her mom fixed her hair. "I'm so nervous!"

"Calm down dear. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day!" her mom, Midori, comforted, placing the black veil on her daughters head. Princess Amu stood up and fixed her gray wedding dress and let her mother escort her to where her father was waiting for them, then handing Princess Amu over to him.

"I'm so proud of you Amu-chan. We all are." he said. "All of your friends are here too."

Princess Amu nodded slightly.

Suddenly, one of Amu's cousins walked in and said, "It's almost time."

Princess Amu's dad nodded and offered his hand to her daughter. She took it, then suddenly they were in the church hall with everyones eyes on them. The music began to play softly in the back ground, and Princess Amu even heard a violin. She gasped when she realized Ikuto was there too. He smiled at her slightly. Then Princess Amu looked at who she was really here for. Her husband to be, Prince Tadase, looking at ravishing as ever in his black tux with a gray tie about the same color of her dress.

Princess Amu's dad lead her up to Prince Tadase, kissed her forhead quickly then sat down. The preist silenced the music and opened his bible.

"May the couple please take their hands." he said. "Hotori Tadase, repeat after me please."

Prince Tadase nodded and the priest continued.

" 'I, Hotori Tadase, take you, Hinamori Amu to be my lawfully wedded wife.' " he said and Tadase repeated it. " 'With deepest joy I receive you into my life...' "

The vows continued for both of them. The priest telling them what to say, them repeating it, until finally, the moment of truth came.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said. "You may now, kiss the bride."

They both leaned in and shared a short kiss, then pulled back.

"I love you Amu-chan." Prince Tadase whispered to Princess Amu.

"I love you too Tadase-kun." she replied.

As fast as the wedding started, it ended and the reception began. Lot's of dancing, congratulating and having fun.

One of Prince Tadase's friend Souma Kukai clapped him on the back and congratulated him. As well as a few other of his friends. Princess Amu's friends were all crowded around her, chatting happily, asking what it was like.

Finally, it was time for Princess Amu to throw the bouquet. She tossed it up in the air and all the girl jumped for it but it landed in...one of Princess Amu's friends, and famous popstar Hoshina Utau's hands. But that's another story.

**Me: So, how'd ya like it? **

**Ikuto: It was okay...**

**Tadase: I loved it! ^0^**

**Amu: Me too...^/^**

**Me: Well good! I hope you all enjoyed this-**

**Utau: WAIT! Who do I marry?**

**Me:...Right. That'd be...**

**Kukai: Lemme guess...me?**

**Me: Yuppers.**

**Utau: ... O/O**

**Me: Continuing on. I hope you enjoyed this fan fic. Bai guys! See you in my next fan fiction! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
